Antología
by jacque-kari
Summary: Dicen que una imagen dice más que mil palabras, ¿pero acaso una misma imagen dice lo mismo para todos? Colección de drabbles/viñetas, para el foro Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una imagen. Hay algo de Taiora, Takimi, Mishiro y Michi. Quinta viñeta: Yamato y Hikari.
1. Aprender a decir que no

**_Disclaimer: _**_D__igimon _es propiedad de** Bandai y Toei animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Imagen propuesta por **_Japiera_****_  
_**

**Personajes: **Mimi y Koushiro

**Summary: **Algún día aprendería a decir que no.

* * *

**_Antología_**

_~ Aprender a decir que no ~_

Koushiro se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto con cierta dejadez y procedió a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad —algo que más tarde agradecería, aunque en ese momento no pudiera saberlo— con la vista fija enfrente.

—¿Lista para tu primera clase de manejo? —preguntó apenas rozando el entusiasmo.

—¡Listísima! —soltó la castaña a su lado, mucho más animada que él.

El pelirrojo la miró de soslayo, escandalizándose al verla con los pies apoyados despreocupadamente en el manubrio.

—¡¿Qué se supone qué haces?! —exclamó un poco más exaltado que de costumbre.

Mimi se giró a mirarlo con perplejidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? Sólo quería estirar un poco las piernas como vi que lo hacía una chica en una película hace tiempo. Además, justo hoy me hice las uñas, ¿qué te parece?

Koushiro, sin poder evitarlo, dirigió la vista a sus pies y observó el brillante esmaltado rojo contra los rayos del sol que impactaban el parabrisas, pero no consiguió decir nada.

—¿Kou?—preguntó Mimi ante su mutismo—, ¿estás molesto?, prometo no volver a hacerlo —le dijo al tiempo que bajaba los pies del manubrio.

El pelirrojo soltó un largo suspiro y se pasó los dedos por el puente de la nariz antes de hablar.

—Está bien, sólo enciende el motor —le indicó, mientras se preguntaba por enésima vez lo que hacía allí en lugar de estar trabajando en su proyecto.

Mimi pareció reanimarse enseguida por su respuesta, así que antes de que su amigo le diera cualquier otra indicación, como abrocharse el cinturón o revisar los espejos, introdujo la llave en el contacto y el auto arrancó a una velocidad que rozaba peligrosamente los 100 kilómetros por hora, dejando al pelirrojo pegado al asiento cual gato enfurruñado que acaba de sacar las garras enterrándolas en el sofá.

La castaña soltó un grito de júbilo muy parecido al de una película vaquera y le dio una mirada cómplice.

—¿Verdad que lo hago bien? No sé porqué ninguno de los chicos me quiso acompañar, salvo tú.

Koushiro tuvo series sospechas sobre el motivo, es más, a sólo cinco segundos del arranque ya tenía más de diez razones para no querer subirse con esa mujer a un auto en su vida, y eso que no estaba pensado del todo bien. El problema había sido no deducirlo a tiempo cuando Mimi apareció en su casa suplicándole que la ayudara con sus clases de manejo porque no estaban yendo bien y todos sus otros amigos se habían negado a hacerlo, y aún así, ya sea porque no habría sido capaz de hilar una frase más larga producto del pánico o simplemente porque sabía que nunca era una buena idea enfadar a Tachikawa, apenas consiguió replicar:

—No se me ocurre porqué —con aquel tono que apenas bordeaba la ironía y que un alma tan pura como la de Mimi jamás podría identificar.

Estas cosas eran las que sucedían porque él no sabía decir que no, así que como tantas veces antes se hizo una promesa mental: _aprendería a decirle no a Mimi algún día_. En cualquier caso, si salía vivo de esa.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

¡Hola!,

Llevo algún tiempo sin actualizar mis historias, pero me entusiasmó este proyecto del foro y no me quise quedar fuera de él, así que aquí traigo la primera viñeta. Me quedó un poco larga, porque no soy buena para escribir cosas breves, sin embargo, haré un esfuerzo.

Nos leemos en las siguientes :)


	2. ¿Deberíamos practicar?

**_Disclaimer: _**_D__igimon _es propiedad de** Bandai y Toei animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

_Con cariño para_**_ Genee, _**_quien además fue quien propuso la imagen en la que me inspiré para esta viñeta._

**Personajes: **Sora y Taichi.

**Summary: **Dicen que la práctica hace al maestro y a ellos aún les queda tiempo para practicar.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_~ ¿Deberíamos practicar? ~_

—¿Estás bien? **—**preguntó Tai, al ver a su acompañante tan absorta en sus pensamientos.

Ambos estaban sentados en la banca de una solitaria plaza cercana a la casa de ella. Luego de largarse a caminar sin un sentido habían acabado allí, sin tener un mejor lugar adonde ir.

La chica, sintiéndose descubierta, asintió de inmediato con un torpe movimiento de cabeza.

—Sólo pensaba —dijo, tal vez, a modo de excusa.

—¿En qué, Sora? —indagó él, mirándola con aquellos ojos castaños que muchas veces parecían querer traspasarla.

—Te reirás de mí.

—No puedo decir que no lo haré, porque es probable que lo haga, pero aún así quiero escucharlo —dijo acomodando los brazos en el respaldo de la banca y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de los últimos rayos del sol sobre su rostro.

Sora se volteó a mirarlo y suspiró. La verdad no tenía caso negarse, él encontraría la forma de sonsacárselo. Siempre había sido así.

—El otro día… —comenzó titubeante—, vi una película con Mimi en la que los protagonistas se casaban al final y el novio la tomaba en brazos, y eso me hizo pensar en… bueno, si algún día… ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿no?

Pero contrario a todo pronóstico, Taichi no contestó. Se quedó callado como hacía pocas veces en su vida y a Sora no se le ocurría ninguna que hubiera sido por una buena causa.

Sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro y la vergüenza inundaba cada partícula de su ser.

—Tonta, tonta, tonta —se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Los chicos nunca querían oír ese tipo de cosas.

Pero cuando estuvo apunto de desdecirse, Taichi se inclinó hacia adelante en busca de su mirada, la que ella, por supuesto, rehuyó.

—¿Deberíamos practicar? —preguntó.

—¿Qué…? —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que Taichi se alzara en toda su altura y la cogiera en brazos inusitadamente sin darle tiempo de protestar.

Sora soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa que hizo que un montón de pajarillos de un árbol cercano huyeran despavoridos.

—¡Tonto, Tai! No era para que hicieras esto, bájame —farfulló avergonzada, escondiendo la cara en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

Ella no era como las demás chicas. No era la típica chica cursi que esperaba encontrar a su príncipe azul, de hecho todo lo contrario. Se consideraba una ferviente opositora de aquellas ridículas ideas que sólo podían existir en las mentes de adolescentes con poco sentido común. Pero a pesar de eso, unas molestas mariposas se habían instalado en su estómago cuando vio aquella película y pensó que Tai podría cargarla así algún día.

—¡Bájame! —exigió comenzando a removerse para obligarlo a obedecerla.

Taichi soltó una pequeña risa y con cuidado volvió a depositarla en el suelo, dejando sus manos en la cintura de su novia.

—Mírame, Sora —pidió con voz ronca.

Ella alzó la cabeza, un tanto temerosa de encontrarse con el tan conocido brillo de la burla bailando en sus ojos. Pero lo que halló fue algo totalmente distinto. La miraba con devoción, tenía la misma expresión del chico en la película, sólo que esto no era una actuación.

—Tai —musitó.

El castaño subió la mano hasta su rostro y retiró un mechón que caía sobre sus ojos, acomodándolo tras su oreja.

—Sólo pensé que debíamos comenzar a practicar si vamos a casarnos algún día.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que diré que sí? Ni siquiera es una propuesta oficial…

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó con mirada expectante y un toque de inseguridad que lo hizo lucir adorable a ojos de Sora—. Si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo, ¿dirías que sí?

—Siempre —dejó escapar ella en un susurro.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Hola,

No esperaba volver tan pronto, pero en la mañana se me ocurrió esto y tuve que escribirlo para poder seguir estudiando en paz, así que no...no quiere decir que vaya subir a diario xD

Nos leemos en las próximas :)


	3. En tu tristeza nace mi oportunidad

**_Disclaimer: _**_D__igimon _es propiedad de** Bandai y Toei animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Séptima imagen en el foro, propuesta por la genialísima _**Genee** _(¡no te acostumbres! xD).

**Personajes:** Mimi

**Summary: **A veces, cuando para conseguir lo que queremos otro debe sufrir, comprendemos que es mejor renunciar a ello.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_~ En tu tristeza nace mi oportunidad ~_

Cuando entro al lugar el humo del cigarro me hace toser. Escucho a uno de mis amigos burlándose de mí. Algo de que soy demasiado sano. No se lo reprocho. Al fin y al cabo el deporte me ha mantenido lejos de ese vicio tan recurrente entre los chicos de mi edad.

La verdad no quería venir, pero acabaron por convencerme. Tienen razón cuando dicen que casi nunca salgo. Ahora que lo hice hubiera preferido un mejor lugar que este sitio de mala muerte.

Apenas alcanzo a echar un vistazo a mi alrededor cuando me llega su voz. Es la voz de un ángel, estoy seguro. Me suena de algún lado, sólo que no consigo saber de dónde. Es un poco pastosa, lo que me hace pensar que su dueña está algo borracha, pero eso no le quita lo melodiosa.

Mis ojos se dirigen casi por instinto al escenario y es allí cuando entiendo todo. Ya sé de dónde me sonaba. Puede que fuera un niño cuando la escuché cantar por última vez, pero la voz de Mimi Tachikawa sigue siendo casi la misma.

Me quedo pasmado viéndola contonear las caderas al ritmo de su canción. Tiene el cabello suelto y un vestido corto que deja muy poco a la imaginación. Desde donde estoy alcanzo a ver las ligas que sostienen sus medias. También veo una botella de whisky barato en una de sus manos, la que no sostiene el micrófono. Entonces me decido a actuar.

Me abro lugar a duras penas entre la multitud, hasta que finalmente la alcanzo. Me monto al escenario sin pensarlo demasiado y la cargo en mis brazos para sacarla de allí. Ella se resiste y se agita intentando zafarse, pero si de por sí no tiene la fuerza suficiente para ganarme, menos con la cantidad de copas que debe llevar encima.

Salgo del local mientras escucho gritos a mis espaldas.

—¡Oye, chico! No te lleves a la _lindura, _¿acaso no sabes compartir? —es el último reclamo que llega a mis oídos antes de que alcance la salida.

Una vez afuera permito que sus pies toquen el suelo, pero ella se aferra a mi cuello, incapaz de conservar el equilibrio por sí misma.

Me mira con los ojos llorosos. Veo el rimel difuminado en sus pestañas y manchando sus mejillas.

—¿Yama, eres tú? —pregunta desorientada, y siento como si me clavara un puñal en el pecho con sus palabras.

Es la primera vez que me duele tanto que me confundan con mi hermano.

No sé qué decirle, así que mejor me callo, pero a ella no parece importarle mi respuesta, porque ante su ausencia me coge del cuello de la camisa y me jala hacia su cuerpo, besándome en los labios antes de que pueda detenerla.

Y una parte de mí realmente quiere apartarla, mi conciencia me grita que no es correcto aprovecharme de ella en ese estado, pero aún así me toma un par de segundos ser capaz de reaccionar.

Agarro sus muñecas con mis dos manos y la aparto.

—Perdóname, por favor —solloza ella, tomándoselo como un nuevo rechazo de mi hermano y entonces se aferra a mí, enterrando la cara en mi pecho.

Yo suspiro y decido que un abrazo no puede hacer daño a nadie, mientras apoyo el mentón en su coronilla y cierro los ojos.

_Es increíble_. Una parte de mi cabeza me dice que esta es mi oportunidad. Que tal vez todo este tiempo amándola en silencio no ha sido en vano. Pero la otra grita en mi oído que no puedo estar feliz de verla así. Que por mucho que haya esperado este momento, no puedo aprovecharlo.

—Si en tu tristeza nace mi oportunidad, prefiero quedarme sin ella —susurro, teniendo la certeza de que no me oirá y de que si acaso lo hace, mañana lo habrá olvidado.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola!,

Como se darán cuenta los drabbles definitivamente no son lo mío, pero la buena noticia es que el reto dice drabble o viñeta, así que sigo estando dentro de las reglas ;) Tal vez hubiera podido acortarlo, pero no me vi capaz de quitarle nada. Pueden tomarlo como mero capricho.

Esta la escribí ayer mientras estudiaba. No sé qué tendrá el período de pruebas que resulta tan inspirador, mas no seré yo quien lo cuestione.

Nos leemos en las próximas :)


	4. Las princesas saben cómo divertirse

**_Disclaimer: _**_D__igimon _es propiedad de** Bandai y Toei animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Séptima imagen en el foro, propuesta por **_Genee_**

**Personajes:** Taichi y Mimi (Michi)

**Summary: **Taichi hará un interesante descubrimiento acerca de la _princesita_ del grupo.

**Advertencia: **Viñeta parcialmente basada en un capítulo de la serie _**Gossip Girl. **_

* * *

_**Antología**_

_~ Las princesas también saben cómo divertirse ~_

—¿Eso crees, Yagami? —me pregunta, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza con un gesto desafiante en el rostro.

Yo me echo hacia atrás en el asiento y me cruzo de brazos. Acabo de apostarle que una chica como ella no sería capaz de subir al escenario y hacer un baile sensual como las otras chicas que trabajan en este sitio. ¿Cómo fue que acabamos aquí? La verdad no estoy del todo seguro. Tal vez recordaría más si no me hubiera tomado dos botellas de sake, ¿o van tres?

Le dedico una mirada burlona, como queriendo reafirmar lo que dije y ella se levanta bruscamente de la silla, golpeando la mesa con una botella de sake y llevándosela consigo en su camino hacia el escenario.

Yo la observo expectante, aunque en el fondo estoy seguro de que no lo hará. La veo subir por las escaleras del costado, balanceándose un poco más de la cuenta sobre sus tacones de diez centímetros. Llega hasta el centro y enseguida los hombres comienzan a chiflar. Ella se ve avergonzada durante un segundo o dos y me regodeo internamente, creyendo que saldrá corriendo en cualquier momento, sin embargo, no lo hace.

El miedo que invadía sus pupilas se convierte en seguridad cuando me mira fijamente a los ojos, _sólo a mí. _Distingo también un poco de provocación mientras se levanta ligeramente el vestido que le queda ajustado al cuerpo dejando a la vista sus ligas. Paso saliva con dificultad y ella se acomoda el cabello sobre su hombro derecho revelando un cuello blanco y erguido que le otorga cierta distinción. Y me río internamente, porque haga lo que haga siempre tiene que hacerlo con su sello aristocrático. Tal vez yo mismo fomenté su idea de que era una princesa cuando solía llamarla así de niños.

La risa se me atora en alguna parte de la garganta cuando ella comienza a moverse sensualmente de un lado a otro. Es un movimiento lento, cadencioso. No hay música, pero ella no lo necesita. Apenas me doy cuenta de que poco a poco me he ido inclinando hacia adelante, ansioso y acalorado.

Los hombres a mi alrededor silban desaforados, ella sólo me mira a mí. Por segundos como si me estuviera incitando a cogerla y llevármela a mi departamento, por segundos con la mirada inocente de una niña que no es. Sus curvas, en las que antes no había reparado, me hablan de ello.

Alguien ha puesto música en algún momento, y apenas soy consciente de que está sonando, todos mis sentidos están enfocados en ella. Apoyo los codos en mis rodillas y entrelazo mis dedos frente a mi rostro sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella juega con la botella en su mano y da un sorbo permitiendo que el líquido se derrame por su barbilla y su cuello. Mis ojos siguen el recorrido del chorro de sake hasta su clavícula y bajan descaradamente hasta su escote.

De pronto se detiene y me mira con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. No parece la sonrisa de una chica borracha, sino la de una _miss mundo_, y yo sólo puedo pensar que estaba equivocado, _las princesas también saben cómo divertirse._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola!,

Tal vez hice trampa, porque esta viñeta es de la misma imagen que el capítulo anterior, pero prometo que no pude evitarlo.

Se me ocurrió precisamente mientras escribía la otra y aunque me decanté por esa idea, ésta no me dejaba tranquila y seguía revoloteando en mi cabeza, así que me decidí a escribirla.

Espero no estar infringiendo ninguna norma del reto, por lo menos no vi que se prohibiera en ninguna parte.

Nos leemos en las siguientes :)


	5. El reflejo

_**Disclaimer: **Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Primera imagen en el foro, propuesta por **_Asondomar_**

**Personajes: **Yamato y Hikari

**Summary: **Los chicos del reflejo podían ser diferentes y tener una historia diferente a la de ellos.

_* Dedicado a quienes comparten mi pasión por esta pareja. _

* * *

_**Antología **_

_~ El reflejo ~_

—No tenías que venir por mí —susurró con cierta culpabilidad, mas el chico sentado a su lado sólo hizo un ruido ininteligible que bien pudo ser un asentimiento o una muestra de desdén—. Lo digo en serio. No soy tu hermana ni nada parecido, así que no tienes ninguna obligación, ni siquiera por ser el amigo de mi hermano —insistió.

—Lo sé —replicó él, pensando tal vez que de ese modo quedaría conforme y dejaría de intentar iniciar una conversación.

Hikari supo que lo estaba incordiando, por lo que prefirió callar. Lo miró de reojo y pensó en apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, ¿estaría mal? De pronto sentía deseos de hacerlo sólo por saber si encajaría bien en el hueco de su clavícula. Se mordió los labios en silencio y se inclinó hacia él. Yamato se tensó de inmediato ante su contacto y la miró desconcertado. Ella quiso apartarse, pero él la detuvo cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo.

—Puedes quedarte así —le dijo con voz áspera, como si le costara a hablar, como si no utilizara sus cuerdas vocales hace años y éstas estuvieran desgastadas.

La castaña tuvo el presentimiento que se trataba más de lo que estaba diciendo que del simple hecho de hablar. De algún modo parecía que lo que acababa de decir fuera contra su naturaleza, como si las palabras se hubieran escapado de sus labios contra su voluntad.

"Me agrada"

El pensamiento flotó, efímero, en la mente del rubio, y allí se quedó, rebotando entre las paredes de su cráneo hasta desaparecer.

—No me importa —añadió secamente en su lugar, y regresó la vista al frente donde la había tenido desde que llegaron a la estación.

Hikari sintió sus labios tensarse en una sonrisa involuntaria, pero sólo cuando llegó el metro que estaban esperando pudo comprobarlo en la imagen de ambos reflejada en una ventana.

Comprobó, asimismo, que los chicos en el reflejo bien podían pasar por novios, como si fueran dos personas diferentes a ellos, en algún universo alterno.

Deseó poder cambiar de lugar y ser sólo esa chica sonriente, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novio.

Se concentró tanto en su fantasía que no llegó a notar que la mirada de Yamato también estaba en el reflejo, ni menos pudo sospechar que sus pensamientos tomaban un curso muy parecido a los suyos.

Ninguno de los dos hizo el más mínimo intento por ponerse de pie para abordar, ni siquiera cuando una voz anunció el inminente cierre de las puertas. Habrían de transcurrir algunos segundos más para que se percataran de que lo habían perdido.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, faltaba uno de mi pareja favorita, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos leemos en las siguientes :)


	6. Un hasta pronto con sabor a adiós

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Undécima propuesta en el foro, hecha por _**Nii-chan Ukio**_

**Personaje: **Yamato

**Summary: **Yamato decide visitar la sala de música.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_~ Un hasta pronto con sabor a adiós ~_

Entró a la sala de música por última vez. Todo estaba en silencio, tanto que resultaba casi inverosímil pensar en las deliciosas melodías que unas manos adiestradas podían arrancarle al montón de instrumentos abarrotados contra la pared. Recorrió con la mirada cada uno de ellos, deteniéndose por último en el bajo. Tenía el suyo propio, mucho menos costoso y sofisticado que el que descansaba en el atril en ese momento, pero había dejado de usarlo cuando la banda comenzó a hacerse conocida. No puedes usar cosas de _segunda mano_ cuando eres una estrella juvenil. Afortunadamente para él, esos días finalmente quedarían atrás.

Estaba tan seguro de su decisión que no entendía la horrible melancolía que lo invadía a ratos, como el mal trago de un café amargo que sólo se pasa tras muchos vasos de agua.

Tal vez se estaba convirtiendo en un blando —sonrió al pensar que algo así le diría Tai—, o puede que en el fondo no fuera inmune a la tristeza que conllevan las despedidas, como quiso creer. Sencillamente le costaba expresar sus emociones y reconocerlas, incluso para sí mismo, eso le había dicho un psicoterapeuta alguna vez. También le dijo que aquello podía ser dañino y que necesitaba encontrar una forma de sacarlas.

Sólo en aquel momento comprendió que su manera de expresarse era la música y que no podía dejarla, porque era la única manera que conocía de hacerlo. Era por eso que tenía la certeza de que esto no era un adiós, sino un hasta pronto, por más sabor de adiós que tuviera. Porque bajarse del escenario no significaba abandonar la música. Cuando saliera de allí aún tendría su viejo bajo esperándole en casa.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, esto rompe todos mis esquemas, porque hasta el momento todas las viñetas eran de romance, cosa que en realidad nunca planeé, pero esta salió así y la idea no es forzar las cosas.

Tengo un par más escritas, sólo que sigo dándole vuelta a algunos detalles.

Gracias por leer :)


	7. Sobre el bien y el mal

_**Disclaimer: **Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Segunda propuesta en el foro, hecha por _**HikariCaelum**_**_  
_**

**Personaje: **Hikari

**Summary: **Hikari reflexiona mientras ve a aquel anciano junto al puente.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_~ Sobre el bien y el mal ~_

Qué fácil es ignorar a las personas que viven en la calle. Cuando era niña y mi hermano me sacaba a pasear, siempre veía a un anciano vendiendo dulces junto al puente y siempre —sin excepción— intentaba que Tai me dejara comprarle uno, pero nunca me lo permitió. No lo culpo, no podíamos acercarnos a extraños.

Por eso hoy que voy un poco tarde a una cita no lo dudo ni un segundo, me detengo y le compro una golosina, de esas que los padres no dejan comer a sus hijos, sobre todo si tienen una salud delicada como la que yo siempre he poseído.

Nadie desconfiaría de un extraño de chaqueta y corbata que te ofrece un dulce, pero si la misma persona vistiera de harapos, entonces ni siquiera se detendrían a escucharlo. Ello me parece una contradicción, como si lo bueno y lo malo estuvieran separados por una línea clara que todos pudiéramos ver, como si lo bueno se viera bien y lo malo tuviera mal aspecto. Nada está más lejos de la realidad. _La maldad también se viste de traje._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Lo primero en lo que pensé cuando vi esta propuesta fue el reproche con que la gente miraría la escena, así que aunque tuve otras ideas, me decidí por ésta.

Gracias por leer :)


	8. Creía en él

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Décima propuesta en el foro, hecha por _**CieloCriss. **_

**Personajes: **Al final.

**Summary: **Ella estaba obsesionada con ese cuadro.

* * *

_**Antología**_

_~ Creía en él ~_

Permaneció de pie frente al cuadro durante horas que le parecieron segundos. No se cansaba de ver esa pintura. Nunca tenía suficiente. Y es que le recordaba a él. Le producía una punzada en el estómago que casi le quitaba el aliento, pero se sentía bien. Irónicamente se sentía bien. Los colores que se mezclaban en el lienzo representaban lo mismo que él, eran una promesa abierta de caos y destrucción. La imagen viva de aquello de lo cual debes correr en cuanto te lo encuentras, porque sabes que te lastimará. Pero al igual que la niña en muletas, ella no podía alejarse. Ya no lo había hecho a tiempo ni nunca lo haría. Algunos días, los días negros, se sentía estúpida y masoquista por permanecer a su lado a pesar del daño que le causaba. Pero al final, cuando las nubes se escondían y el sol volvía a salir en su rincón de esperanza, recordaba lo que la mantenía cerca. Ella, a pesar de todo y contra todo pronóstico, tenía fe en él. Sabía a ciencia cierta que nunca dejaría de tenerla, porque era una optimista. Creía en las personas. Creía en él.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

La idea original de este drabble era diferente, pero hoy estaba estudiando y de repente _**boom**_, las palabras vinieron a mí de esta manera y decidí dejarlo así.

No quise poner los personajes para ver a quién imaginaban ustedes en esa escena y de quién habla la chica para así comprobar si coinciden conmigo o no. Para mí son Miyako y Ken, aunque después de que terminé de escribirlo pienso que también podría ser Hikari, pero me aferro a mi primera idea.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
